The Ignorance, It Was Bliss
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 31/100: Confusion. Genesis' curiosity would be the end of him one of these days... Genesis/OC. The obligatory self-insertion for a laugh. Implied Yaoi.


31/100: Confusion. Genesis/OC with implied Sephiroth/Genesis/Angeal

OMGWTFCHAOS?! I can hear you panic, an OC story?! Well, the OC part is really all a lure, to get the page views of those lovely, lovely people who just can't accept the canon facts that Genesis is in fact gay. you know who you are *hugs and gives yaoi disease* I have an entire thesis on why he is gay. I'm that certain of his sexuality. Anyway, it's not really an OC story… it's really a self-insertion all in the name of a little thing called lulz. It might help if you've lurked on my dA for a little while, in which I have a series of small 'comics' that tell the story of my being a summon…

* * *

**Confusion**

The Ignorance, It Was Bliss

Curiosity had caused Genesis Rhapsodos to fall into a variety of different situations throughout the length of years he liked to call his life. There were a few he thanked his subconscious for, pestering him relentlessly until he did what it desired, like accepting a cute blonde Banora boy's offer for "a present he'd never forget" or even joining up SOLDIER which had inevitably led him to Sephiroth… then he had to thank Sephiroth's curiosity for allowing him to play the pretty Banora boy who bedded the virgin.

However, for every good, there was a few bad… like seeing just how hot the fire really was, exploring sex without lubricant and trying out the strange and interesting new materia he had found in the darkest depths of the Banora caverns after Hollander sent him there on a collection mission.

Although Genesis had no real need for materia – magic was a born talent of his and he was a SOLDIER First Class after all – he still liked to play with the crystal balls. Especially summons. There was just something appealing about standing to the side and watching as the enemy is obliterated without breaking a sweat. The materia his was eyeing up in his scarlet hand, small and purple, certainly had the feel of a summon about it.

He held it out at an arm's length, calling upon the strength inside, not that there was much, it felt more like a chocobo than a Bahamut, and watched, somewhat surprised, as the room was enveloped in an odd cherry-scented mist that soon cleared revealing – not a chocobo or any other of those useless creatures – a relatively diminutive girl clad entirely in black, with onyx hair that spiked out in random directions. Though she stood with her back to the SOLDIER, his icy azure eyes could see that she clutched a battered metallic blue notebook close to her person and black biro in her right hand.

Confused, Genesis lowered his hand, completely unsure of what to say. Of all the things he was suspecting, he'd never thought that something like this could come from a materia. And he wasn't really into the practice of talking to summons.

Thankfully though, it was the girl who turned round first, her kohl-rimmed jet eyes immediately fixed upon the red man, almost smirking. "Good evening, Commander," her accent was thick, like Nero's though a lot softer.

Genesis' brow furrowed, now completely and utterly bewildered. It wasn't that it seemed he just summoned another human, it was that the summon knew him.

The girl slid her biro behind her ear and lazily stretched her arms out, taking great care that every one of her gloved fingers were awake when he finally decided to speak. "Who are you?"

Keeping her idle smirk, she replied. "I am the offender. I am the sick bitch. I am the disgrace to the fandom. I am-"

"A name would suit me just fine," Genesis muttered until her monologue, on and on about some…thing.

"Just call me Chaos." She flashed a narrow smile, unnoticed by the man who had already moved on to his next question.

Silently, he mulled through all his knowledge, but he only knew of one thing that masqueraded around under that name. But he had never heard of it taking this form. It was the closest thing he had though. "And are you here to collect the lifestream?"

"Eh? Oh, no. That's not happening for a good few years. I'm just here to flood the world with yaoi," Chaos gestured to her blue companion with pride.

Suddenly, Genesis was feeling curious again. It could only lead to disaster – he knew that all to well… still, he stepped forwards, boots clicking on the floor of the training room in the midnight silence. With a devious smirk, he gently took the book from the girl's grasp, treating it with a care like he would his own, simply because it looked like it would fall apart from a single glance… and Genesis didn't want to aggravate a summon he knew very little about. How knows, it could flip out and go Ifrit on his sexy little ass in next to no time. Either that or it could bite his ankles off.

Page one was a list, a long list that appeared to be a contents, of which some words were crossed out. Upon quick inspection, there were exactly one hundred words, and a few numbers listed afterwards. Turning another page, he was confronted by a neat, curved scrawl, all in black biro.

His eyes narrowed as he read down the page, picking up names that were very familiar. "Chaos?"

She immediately glanced up at the much taller redhead, who was still locked in a frenzy of avid reading. His smirk was growing wider and wider with each passing page.

"Why do I feature in every single chapter here?"

"Well," she laughed nervously. "You're… hmm, how can I word this?… So blatantly gay, I can't help but pair you with every male I can possibly think of-"

"Hollander?!"

She laughed breathlessly again, taking the book back before the scarring became to great for the SOLDIER to bear. "Anyway, thanks for letting me out, it gets so unbelievably stuffy in there sometimes,"

"In where?" Genesis asked. He stood a few feet away from the small black haired female, leaning his weight onto his right foot, one arm across his chest, supporting the other; his hand was fiddling with his silver earring absentmindedly.

"Angeal's trousers," Chaos replied simply, bluntly and all the things Genesis just couldn't treat it as. There was a summon – a rather estranged girl – living in his best friend's pants? No…

"What?!" He shot upright, throwing the sheets off his naked chest, doubling over and inhaling like it was a task he found as hard as having to have a meeting with Scarlet when he just _knew_ that she was staring at him, undressing him with those evil eyes and he could only see one hand above the table…

Sephiroth stirred besides him, probably not even awake knowing his lethargy after the act, and looped a strong arm around his waist, pulling him back down into the warming tangle of limbs.

Genesis, still dazed and startled, rolled slightly to the side, where he could easily make up the silhouetted shape of Angeal in the dreary green light from reactor 3 on the other side of the General. Slowly, not wanting to wake the two younger men who obviously slept like the dead after not being woken by his cry of anguish, he peeled back the clammy bed sheet, slipping out from Sephiroth's grip and searching around for Angeal's uniform trousers that he had been all too keen to lose a few hours ago.

He gripped the heavy material in weak fingers, peering in with blue eyes wide and anxious.

Where ever she was, and whatever form she chose to take today, Minerva was one evil, evil Goddess. After all the years of loyal, adoring service he had given her, worshiping her poems like he did his reflection, how could she let something like this to happen?

"Yo, Commander,"

When an almightily thump sounded in the darkness, the two sleeping SOLDIERs actually rose to attention, weary eyes scanning the room until they saw Genesis sprawled out on the floor, delightfully naked and unsurprisingly unconscious.

"Poor girl," Sephiroth yawned into the back of his hand. "She must've gotten bored and decided to show herself,"

In a similar tone, slurred because proper speech was just too much effort for this hour, Angeal said "I'm surprised she did it so subtly. I'd have thought she's suddenly pop out one night when Genesis got a little frisky,"

Sephiroth let out a quiet, two-syllable chuckle. Laying back down he left Genesis to fester in dismay on the floor.

"It's how I found out anyway," the black haired SOLDIER shot one final glance of bemusement at the redhead before settling back down against Sephiroth. "It is nice though, listening to her read as I'm jacking off,"

Sephiroth hummed somewhat disapprovingly. "That's what I fear Genesis is going to use her for. It's the kind of thing his narcissism would really get off to,"


End file.
